Tell me yours, I'll tell you mine
by The tooth fairy once told me
Summary: N/S friendship. Nick and Sara tell each other what happened to them.PG13 just to be safe


****

I DON'T own CSI, I wish I did but I don't unlucky me. If only I had Nick…. *smiling*

This is another short fic (I'm writing "Jamie"…don't worry).

*

Some background for the fic: Nick and Sara are working on a case where a man and a woman are involved, each claims that he/she was raped by the other (now, I know this sounds weird but it's just so I will be able to tell Nick and Sara's stories).

*

"You know Nick" Sara said to Nick as they entered the break room "I really don't understand you, I thought that you don't let things to effect your judgment but now I see that you suddenly take the guy's side because he's a guy".

"I don't believe him because he's a guy…how can you say that?" Nick asked, "it's like saying that you believe her because she's a woman".

"Nick, she said she was raped and why would she make it up?"

"He claims the same thing, why do you believe her and not him?"

"Come on Nick, you saw her back, how he hit her", Sara said on a black couch "I mean…"

"I know what you mean, you mean that men can't be raped" Nick said and sat on the couch away from Sara.

"I didn't say that and I wasn't going to say that" Sara said and looked at Nick "this case really hit you ha?"

Nick looked at her "all this cases hit you" he said to her, she didn't look at him.

"Yeah…I guess" Sara said. 

They both sat quietly for few seconds until Nick broke the silence "why?" he asked.

"Why?" Sara said.

"Why do this cases always touch you?" He looked at her.

"Because I'm human," she said, Nick grinned and she looked at him angrily.

"Come on Sara, you can tell me" Nick said and looked in to her eyes.

"Are you gonna tell me?" she asked.

Nick didn't say a word, talking about what happened to him would be hard but maybe that's what he needed "yeah" he said and Sara nodded, not sure if she's doing the right thing, she didn't want to think about her past. Nick looked at her, he didn't say a thing, he just waited until she talks.

****

*Sara's story

"I was 19" Sara said "I was learning, I had a part time job, I promised my self to do things I never did before like going to parties and stuff. My friend and I, we went to this party, I didn't know anything about it, I was scared and I kept thinking that going to this party was a big mistake. I didn't like being there but my friend asked me to stay so I stayed. I thought it will never end but then this guy comes, he sits next to me and we start talking. It was fun talking to him, he was interesting and you know…it was like… a click. We saw each other almost everyday and it turned into a relationship. I thought it was perfect, he was so great and so wonderful, that's what I thought then. We've been together for few months and he asked me to move in with him, I said yes, I loved him so much. After we lived together for two weeks things changed, he started interrogating me every time I wanted to go out, he hated when I went somewhere with my friends, one I saw him following me. I talked to him about it, I told him that I didn't like the way he was acting, he said that he was sorry, that he was scared of losing me and believed him. For a while things were OK but he did it again but it became worse, he hit me. I knew I shouldn't stay but I couldn't leave. He didn't hit me just once, he did it a lot, but I couldn't go, I loved him too much. He never hit me in the face but my arms and my back…god it was so hard for me…I told it to my friend. She wanted me to go to the police but I couldn't but we thought I should move in with her but I had to take my things so we went together. He was there, I told him that I'm leaving and he got so mad, he hit me so hard and he hit my friend too, she fell and she…she died, I didn't know that then. I started screaming and he, he tried to…rape me but I guess somebody heard me and called the cops. It was terrible". Nick looked at Sara, she had tears in her eyes "your turn" she said.

"Yeah" he said "I was nine" Sara looked at him, she was shocked by the age, she had no idea what he's going to tell her but it's going to be bad, maybe worse than her story.

****

*Nick's story

It was evening, my sisters and brother were out, I'm not so sure what they were doing. My dad was at and my mom was at home with me. There was a phone call, she had to go to work, an emergency or something, she found me a babysitter we didn't even know, she promised she'd be back soon, when the sitter came my mom left. The sitter was nice at the beginning, she played with me and I thought she was really cool. And then it was bedtime, I got ready to go to sleep and she asked me if I wanted her to read me a story, I said yes and she read something. After that she started asking me all this questions that I didn't understand and…she touched me, I didn't like it but I was nine, I didn't know what was going on, after it was over she left, I waited to my mom but I fell asleep before she came back. When I woke up I pretended it never happened, I couldn't and I didn't want to think about it. I didn't tell anyone about it except Catherine." Nick had tears in his eyes, Sara felt so sorry for him.

"I'm sorry Nick" Sara said.

"I'm sorry too" Nick said "we better go and work on the case now"

"Yeah" Sara said.

They both stood up, "you know Nick" Sara said and Nick looked at her "it made me feel better, telling you".

"It made me feel better too", he said and smiled, she smiled too.

"Thank you" Sara said, "for listening".

"Your welcome, I need to thank you too", he said.

"Let's go solve the case" They both went out of the room, each of them knew that they found a good friend, a good listener.

~The End 


End file.
